Naruto: The Musical
by Hopestar
Summary: Several months after Sasuke’s return,Team Kakashi are announce as the new potential sannin. However the Akatsuki are still after Naruto and their friends jealous. Leading Team Kakashi into danger,Naruto must choose between loyalty and love.
1. Prologue of Dreams

NOTE: Hey I've remodel the model now like I promise the chapter of SCBLA will be up this month however I may quit MT because I've havent felt any inspiration. Who knows I might start working on it during Thanksgiving break. For the Musical as I stated on H&E will be release in December since I'll settled everything in school by then. Hey remember education first than pleasure. Anyway I hope you like the revision better!

**Summary: It has been several months since Sasuke's return, Team 7 are now pronounce the new potential legendary three. However the Akatsuki are still after Naruto and tensions builds within the ninjas of the hidden leaf. Leading Team 7 into danger to the point where Naruto must decide on rather remain loyal to defend Honoha or save his love which can lead him into his dimities. **

NARRATOR- 'normal'

_NARUTO- 'italic'_

CHORUS- 'underline'

* * *

_**ACT ONE **_

**1. PROLOGUE/ DREAMS**

NARRATOR: Many, many times have change. It seems there is no other choice. Then to fight for that personal desire, however not giving damn about others than themselves. Regret has a way to showing, luckily there is a young boy. Who is really to make their dreams true?He reveals inspiration to the people! The way of ninja shouldn't be of hate, terror, or chaos But the way of affection, trinity, & heart. Along with his heaven, logic, & partner. The light may run over the dark...

_NARUTO: __My whole life has been involve in. __Rejection from the world t__hat I do not understand. __Ever since that day of Kyubi h__as enter within me. __All hope was lost until I have a dream. __Wanting acceptance _of wanting acceptance, from_ the village hidden of the leaves. __Follow the dream to achieve my obsessive goal. __No matter what come my way n_o matter what come my way _I shall prevail __in my dream of becoming Hokage. I __promise you _I promise you, t_o become the greatest ninja you've seen. __Whenever there is darkness there is always a light. __As I bring in that light. __Despite how many challenges . __That I must face r__ather they are life, death, friends or simple romance. __Do not leave me back into the past, t__herefore I am traveling into the future. __If you are endanger I'll rescue you t__hat is my way of ninja. __Follow your dream & would lead you into the right path. __While I myself have made a promise __I shall prevail i__n my dream of becoming Hokage, _AH……. in my dream of becoming Hokage

* * *

**Well that ends the first chapter and scene of this play. Don't worry because there will be some dilogue so you do not always have to rely on the singing to understand the story, however they are quite helpful of understanding the characters. Verify the story well because I assume this the first musical fic of Naruto, if not then the first NaruSaku musical fic. Please review because I love to receive other opinions and hey lets just say more reviews better the story**


	2. Konoha & Team Kakashi

Here is next part of Naruto: The musical, please do review and tell me what your thoughts of the story because I would like to assume this is the first musical fic in Naruto. It contains drama, action, comedy. & romance despite all the singing that will be involved.

Naru/Saku/Sasu Tem/Shika Tasu/Jira

NARRATOR

_NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE, KAKASHI_

**TSUNADE, JIRAIYA**

_**TEAM GAI, KURENAI, & ASUMA**_

**CHORUS

* * *

**

**2. KONOHA/ TEAM KAKASHI**

It was a sunny day outside of the land of Honoha, village of the hidden leaves. In this particular day Tsunade had promise Naruto & Jiraiya to throw a party as celebration for their village's latest victory over the sound. She reluctantly takes off to the stores and retrieve preparation tagging along is Jiraiya. The two worked sped and happen to have the whole party ready and set.

"What time it is it?" asked Jiraiya "3pm what on earth would you ask?" question Tsunade "Yes then they should arrive soon meanwhile time for me to work on the next series of my book" "Forget because I sense their charka so do that another day."

------------

NARRATOR: Long, long, long ago was build many nations of shinobi clans, elements, & abilities, however the main heroes that stands today happens to live and defend this very which we called Konoha village of the hidden leaves. Depending on ninjas and other stations to keep them safe. Konoha village of the hidden leaves remains protected by their living Hokage.After the battle in Chiunin exams, Naruto & Jiraiya, one of the legendary three had gone through a mighty search of senin.When they brought Tsunade back into the village hope has been raise with her now being the new Hokage.

**TSUNADE: ****Konoha village of the hidden leaves a****s the Hokage it is my to protect the village d****espite above all decision i****t could come out as the best for the hidden leaf. ****Konoha village of the hidden leaves, n****ever give up never give in j****ust keep on hoping for the best.**

**JIRAIYA: ****Now with a new Hokage t****here come new conditions t****hat has rival with the previous decisions. ****With her power of strength & determination K****onoha is found under new pair of leaf.**

**T/J: Konoha village of the hidden leaves**

**T: Destroying all darkness and bringing in the new light**

**T/J: Konoha village of the hidden leaves**

**J: Remaining protected by the village favorite 4 teams**

**T/J: Konoha village of the hidden leaves w****ith each team representing something little different. **

NARRATOR: First we start with **_Team Gai _**as they represent the tactics of battle in youth. As their leader **_Gai _**talks about the spirit of youth. **_Lee_** who happens to be following in his footsteps,while **_Tenten_** remains being sensible, **_Neji_** has proven to be the strongest of the bunch.

CHORUS: Konoha village of the hidden leaves

**TSUNADE: ****Then steps up is known as _Team Kurenai a_****s they happen to represent the most interesting things. ****_Kurenai _the lady with guts of steel, n****ext is _Kiba_ the beast master, t****hen the shy yet powerful _Hinata_ appears, ****and finally mysterious & weird _Shino._**

CHORUS: Konoha village of the hidden leaves

**JIRAIYA: ****Finally is the anxious _Team Asuma. _****_Asuma_ represents the tough love among things, t****hen is the smart aleck _Shikamaru, _t****he loud month _Ino_ who loves to takes charge, a****nd _Choji_ just eats himself happy.**

CHORUS: Konoha village of the hidden leaves, after explaining about the other teams now which lead only with one. Konoha village of the hidden leaves..

NARRATOR, **TSUNADE, & JIRAIYA: ****Team Kakashi the most exuberant & cognize team. ****Kakashi is the powerful leader yet peacemaker, t****hen there's the mighty hyperactive Naruto as well, t****he sensitive & knowledge Sakura is accountable, a****nd lies the cold sturdy Sasuke.**

NARRATOR, _TEAM KAKASHI, _CHORUS, **TSUNADE, JIRAIYA, _TEAMS: _**_**Konoha, Konoha village of the hidden leaves w**__**ith ninjas to keep it safe. **__**Konoha, Konoha village of the hidden leaves t**__**he village full of dreams & motion. **__**Konoha, Konoha village of the hidden leaves. **__**Konoha, Konoha…..village of the hidden….leaves……….**_

_KAKASHI: __After losing my ninja team n__ever have I seen any different, h__owever after confronting team 7 h__ave change my entire life right found of my eyes. __Then we've through so much tragedy t__o only bring closer to each other. __Never in my ninja years __But has to discover the truth behold t__hat team 7 is the greatest team that Honoha has ever seen._

_**TEAMS: **__**Yack!**_

NARRATOR: Through the village things were miraculous as Team Kakashi has brought a lot praises upon the village. Of course they're consist of the copy & three future sanins ninjas. Made the rest feel second best even though it's sort of bit true

_**TEAM GAI: **__**Ever since the day Team Kakashi was put on spot light. **__**It seems that our preannounce title has been stolen upon our notice. **__**In truth we've grown close to them e**__**ven in our regards our pride of respect & devotion of friendship, d**__**oesn't mean we are their kind of fans. **_

NARRATOR: And the issue quite outrageous although the fact remains so true. There are those who are too blind to see what is right in front of their faces?While others are of notice however refuse to come in acceptance.

_**TEAM ASUMA: **__**It's very impossible of how it all seems j**__**ust only few years ago that teams c**__**arries amount of weak source. **__**However training with the sanins had really done them all good. **__**How can so many things uncover per fight? **__**I wish they say what it is b**__**ecause I'm ready to go absolute crazy.**_

NARRATOR: And the two sanins couldn't see the possible danger nor imagine any danger onto the 'rookie' 9 & Team Gai, because they're focus on the current situation in hand.

After everyone have and finish eating dinner, the sanins pronounce they have an opposition for the shobis.

"Have everyone enjoy themselves!" asked Jiraiya, loudly "YEAH!" yelled Naruto, Lee, Gai, Kiba, & Ino. _Gee can they just this once quit the loud admonishment attitudes and act their true age. sigh how troublesome_ thought Shikamaru. "Alright now Tsunade & I have set up arena where y'all can have a 20 minute spar. Since it's still new and incomplete its fragile so be more careful now who's really to get in the ring?" asked Jiraiya proudly

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Rock Lee, Asuma, Kurenai, & Neji had volunteered themselves ever so greatly. Jiraiya had them to a box where they had to pick numbers and the numbers will determine who'll fight who. After picking numbers and deciding to have non-tournament (only because Tsunade had forcefully refuse it) the matches were determine to be Sasuke vs. Neji, Rock Lee vs. Ino, Asuma vs. Kurenai, & Sakura vs. Naruto in that order. Quickly everyone started places bets as the first match up about to begin.

Sasuke & Neji smoothly walk towards the ring and stare eye to eye as they realizes this is the battle of the two powerful clans, Uchiha & Hyuuga and the abilities of the sharigan & byakugan. Soon as Jiraiya made the call they were off hand-to-hand, kick-to-kick, & block-to-block. They were practically on par where their taijutsu is concern. Soon enough to get this fight going they activated their bloodline abilities and went at it again.

_**TEAM KURENAI: **__**It seems that Sasuke has battle under wraps **__**Neji's knowledge and abilities could be rather futile. **__**After all like his teammates **__**Sasuke was trained one of the sanins. **__**This intensive battle is underway **__**Uchiha vs. Hyuuga is not your average battle m **__**ost likely a one-time-opportunity to witness.**_

_NARUTO & SAKURA: __This is one heated fight that one a fool could not see. __Of course retrieving Sasuke all that time ago w__as rather pain in the ass? __So much talking couldn't be done t__his only led us in the fight t__hat could of ended our lives right then & there._

_NARUTO: __All hope seem to gone i__n truth Sasuke did drove himself i__nto the path of darkness. __Now looking back I have to ask myself w__as the pain and suffering was worth it? __In conclusion was able to win my brother back to my side ma__de most importantly made Sakura even more happier than ever_

_SAKURA: __After facing three years of loneness & vigorous training t__he emptiness that lay upon my heart h__as been put together by Naruto's return. __S: Then finally our plan was set into motion. After having assistance of everyone else we're able to battle Oromochimaru. _C: lulu… lulu… lulu… lulu… lulu… lulu… lulu… lulu... lulu... lulu…. lulu… lulu… lulu… lulu…. lulu…. lulu… lulu…. _Sasuke found himself free from the curse seal & Oromochimaru t__hen after awhile later he made his way towards home. __Now looking back I ask myself w__as it all worth? __The answer appears out yes f__inally my friend has return to me. _

_N: Hopefully it will all come way. __S: I do not regret a single minute. __N: How can this be so simply true? __S: It doesn't matter to me at all! __N/S/C: However it the pain & suffering is truly worth it at all?_

Both the fighters were getting little exhausted though the fight had only just started according to them. "You guys only have 3 minutes left!" called Tsunade

"Well since we only have that much time left hey Neji, I think its time we should finish this with one attack don't you?" asked Sasuke, mischievous "Sure you're on Uchiha!" smirked Neji. The two perform hand signals as they step away from each other then Sasuke fire with his **CHIDORI **as Neji attacks with his **Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms**. They just stand there not one is wiling to move causing the room to tense then suddenly Sasuke got down one knee "Sasuke!" cried Sakura. Then Neji fell completely struggling to get back up. "This match is over and Sasuke Uchiha is the winner." Jiraiya declare.

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, & Lee run to boys and carry them out of the arena. "You ok Sasuke?" asked Sakura "Yeah just in a little pain at the moment." replied Sasuke "Hey Neji those were some great move you put out there. Maybe we should start training together sometime that way your defeat would be much easier & faster." "Don't sweat it Sasuke, you that whole battle is nothing. Think about if there where no time limit was, we would've not hold back and fight all out!" said Neji. Sasuke could only nod in responds as Ino & Rock Lee prepares for their fight.

Hey Ino-pig! I hope Lee doesn't try to kill you despite his inability of using ninjutsu & genjutsu, his taijutsu are powerful and could be deadly if you're not careful." smirked Sakura "Haha very funny forehead girl wanting my doom to approach earlier than expected heh? Well sorry to spoil your plans but no matter what I'll come out the victor." preannounce Ino "Don't be too cocky Ino." warned Shikamaru appearing with Chouji, Kiba, & Hinata behind him. "Yeah Lee is one tough graces dude that should be reckon with. I admit there have been some spars that he wins due to his power & speed." included Kiba "That's right Kiba as I will prove my youth has greater power than yours Ino." pose Lee, as Ino miraculously laugh "Try me Lee but you're the one who's going down!'

Right then Jiraiya had called them into the arena and once given the signal Lee & Ino speed towards each other and fist-to-fist. Realizing the slight advantage she holds over him due to his inability of creating jutsu Ino took the time in forming **MOKUDON **to trap Lee at the point he couldn't attack her at all then threw some kurais at him. Lee scream out in pain and realize what Ino was planning and he knew he had to do something just couldn't figure it out. _Damn, I haven't felt such pain like this. Obviously she's using my disadvantage against me sightimes like this I wish I were able to use jutsu. In that case I'll gather charka to open my gates and use my most favorable attacks. _Lee turn to Gai hoping for some kind of approval for what's he's about to do.

Being totally anxious, Ino starts taunting Lee. "You know that jutsu won't sustain for much longer. On the plus size, if you were able to use ninjutsu you could've been out a long time ago." "Your right Ino, yes if I could use ninjutsu I would've been free but that's not the case. You see that is not my talent as it only lies within taijutsu and with that I WILL WIN!" Then Lee scream out charging up power and he use that energy to free himself and starts tackling Ino as she had difficult time to defend herself due to his speed.

_**TEAM ASUMA: **__**Who would have that Lee contains t**__**hat much of power if seems impossible.**_

_**TEAM GAI: **__**Yes in truth **__**Ino had the upper hand u**__**sing Lee's ability as a flaw w**__**as quite and clever maneuver. **__**However we all know every aspect of Lee w**__**ith that power of determination l**__**ike he said he may end winning after all. **_

NARRATOR: As the battle continues on Team Asuma becomes concern of their teammate's well-being giving them mixed emotion leaving awe. Even the others are well impress with each of their ability 

_**TK: This is sturdy a fight with each attack he at her. Ino won't be able to withstand this any longer. **_C: Ah… Ah…. Ah ah ah ah………….. Ah… Ah…. Ah ah ah ah………….. Ah… Ah…. Ah ah ah ah………………… _**However at the same time Lee losing amount of power. **_

Both Lee & Ino were exhausted and both of their charka have demolished and only with one finalize attack they ran to punch each other in the face, however neither could stand and Jiraiya called it a draw.

"Wow that was awesome guys!" yelled Kiba, excited "Yes indeed and might this all remind us to never underestimate our opponents despite their abilities." said Gai "So Gai-sensei how did I do?" asked Lee, exhausted _Oh boy here we go thought Tenten _

"You were marvelous! I mean those moves and the power of your youth had brought you out on such occasion. Your strategy was perfecto, something I could only aspect from students and you Lee is on game!" declare Gai, giving off the nice pose "Gai-sensei thank you that means so much to me. However I promise you this next you see me in battle I'll be 10 xs stronger!" cried Lee "That's the spirit Lee! Don't be shamed to show your power feel the youth within you and let go!" "Let it fly let it fly let it fly sensei." "_Damn how pathetic?" thought Neji "Argg how embarrassing can they at least for once at somewhat normal instead of retreating into this youth routine." thought Tenten_ Meanwhile everyone else have amine sweat drop and step away from the emotional teacher-student.

"Ok why don't we all ignore that episode shall we?" Tsunade suggest and everyone agrees, "Yo Jiraiya call out the next match!" "Alright the next fight is Asuma vs. Kurenai get ready!" The two jourin stare at each other with amusement for having such a opportunity granted on their behalves. "Remember Kurenai I wont go easy on you because you're woman." Asuma smirks "To let you know if you were then all hell would pay." replied Kurenai. The two brought themselves into fighting position "Are fighters ready? Get set and now go!" order Jiraiya

Asuma and Kurenai flame each other fist-by-fist, hand-to-hand, jutsu-to-jutsu it was intense fight even Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, & Shino were impress. Awhile later it got to the point where they fire their powerful jutsu at each other to forge in combination that explode and leaving another draw match.

"Sensei that was so COOL!" scream Ino cheerfully "Yeah you and Kurenai were wrack man!" said Chouji "Wrack?" repeated his teammates "Um bossonova! No, then like totally EXPELLCENT!" corrected Chouji "Now you're talking Chouji." "Yeah like what kind of language were you speaking?" asked Shikamaru "I have no idea to be fairly honest." _How troublesome thought Shikamaru_ "Well thanks guys I'm glad you enjoy the show though I do need to be check out so it's best for me to sit out of anything that involves combat for a week." said Asuma, casually

"Kurenai-sensei I never thought you had it in you. Boy reminds to never get on your bad side again." said Kiba as Shino agrees by nodding "Um Kurenai-sensei that jutsu you know Koton: Hi hane no jutsu." imply Hinata, Kurenai nods while she continues "Well was hoping you could teach me that because now when I think of it the attack can go pretty well with my Byakugan. " "Alright then your training shall begin tomorrow." "Thank you Kurenai-sensei." "Anytime Hinata, besides you are one of my favorite students who had come a long way."

"What a match eh Tsunade?" question Jiraiya "An interest yet powerful & entertaining one indeed and guess what it's about to get real hot because our apprentices are up." said Tsunade, proudly "Oh really! Then in that case bet you 450 yen, two week of no sake & you must stay in the office at all time meaning no attempt of trying to escape or sleeping on the job, that Naruto would beat Sakura's ass." "Cain Jiraiya besides everyone knows how Naruto is once it comes to Sakura. So I'm betting 450 yen, two weeks of no peeping, or researching for your books, that it would be Sakura who comes out victorious." "You're on sucker!"

"Well Sakura-Chan, I guess it's you and me huh?" asked Naruto, notable "Yeah and you know its funny never in my whole life and yours probably would ever think that we must fight each other. Weird when you think about because mean yes we have our ups & downs but could never reach to a point where maybe our only option of sort." said Sakura "Sakura-Chan I promise if we ever reach to the point where we have no choice but to fight in order save one another remember no matter I will always be right your side." "And so will I, regardless of anything just remember this because even in your heart you it's true, that I'll forever be your heaven." "As I'll shall forever be your earth _my dear cherry blossom_ and that's one promise I will keep no matter what."

Just then Jiraiya called them out and prepare them to fight. Once he had given the signal Naruto was quick on his feet and created his favorite move **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU. **Quickly seeing through his plan Sakura develop a genjutsu to counter Naruto's clones making them all poof one by one. Until finally the real one is left alone and Sakura rush behind Naruto delivering a blow on his face sending him flying to the end of the ring. _Damnit that was something I was trying to avoid. She's stronger than I thought can only imagine what techniques the old hag had taught her. Well newsflash Sakura because you're not the only one who has been training with a sannin. _"Come on Naruto get serious because at this I'll win." said Sakura "Don't I already have something planned out for you." Naruto smirks. Then he race towards her performs hand signs and Sakura prepares herself for his move. Then he clones himself again and she threw kurais at each one then the original Naruto with combination technique **Katon: Hi****Tatsumaki****Rendan**that attack had some great damage onto Sakura's arms. She uses med-jutsu to heal herself and launch attack on Naruto with such speed that he barely has enough time to escape.

_SASUKE: __As I watch my teammates fight it out r__eminds on how much they improve t__o just retrieve me. __For what I can see they have been through a lot together i__t's not everyday your teammate leaves you and the person all alone. __They are truly the heaven & earth a__s Naruto my brother rises like the sun a__nd Sakura my sister blossoms like a flower. __Never thought that I would say this __but it's good to be home again._

**JIRAIYA: ****Just like I have predicted Naruto will easy win w****ith the all the jutsu I've taught him, he**** has skyrocket **

**TSUNADE: ****Let's not forget the training Sakura has been through s****he has the greatest potential of any ninja. ****Did you that she's the only one I pass on my super strength ability. **

**JIRAIYA & TSUNADE: ****How interesting does that all appear to you t****he two apprentices of the strongest sannins h****ave to battle one on one. ****This the fight that'll be known to mankind b****ecause it's not everyday or living opportunity t****o watch Naruto and Sakura fight it out a**** battle that's close too impossible.**

NARRATOR: Even teams are getting edgy to witness the unbelievable power yet they discover within more than then granted. Quickly the room then was sudden fill of Jealous and envy and pride and proud and fear. 

"Alright this the final attack dead on!" scream Naruto "Just bring it!" called Sakura

Then Naruto creates his signature move the **RASENGAN** while Sakura powers up charka into her fist and the two runs towards each other. He aims the attack while she punch through it creates an explosion of smoke. When the smoke pass Naruto and Sakura were left still landing but in tatter clothes and with rarely any energy left to sustain them from continuing. They just stare at each other refusing to attempt another attack, they agree to call it a draw but before they could Sakura fell heavily to the ground and Jiraiya quickly announce Naruto the victor then he fell to the ground too. The sannin retrieve the fallen ninjas and brought them to Tsunade to be healed.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Tsunade "Yeah but I must admit Naruto you proven to harder than I thought and compare to when I really see you in action this is nothing." compliment Sakura "You two had shown lots of improvements over the past few year I was quite impress of fight there." said Kakashi "Just make sure it doesn't happens to often ok. Because I do not want to be visiting the hospitals too often and you know how I am with that." Naruto comments, right everyone had to laugh at comment. "Anyway Tsunade remember our little bet." sneer Jiraiya, as she send him "fuck you" look "What bet?" asked Naruto & Sakura in unison "Oh we place high bets on whoever is the victor." Tsunade started "By default Naruto you win and Tsunade you know what means. May you please stop giving me the "fuck you" look?" complain Jiraiya

NARRATOR: After watching the fantastic battle the teams of Gai, Kurenai, & Asuma were surprise and come to a quick realization.

**_TEAMS: _****_There's no point of denying it t_****_hey grown stronger throughout the years _****_I remember at a time when we was above them all. _****_Where as power is concern n_****_ow for what presents to me today. _****_Even we try to catch up it could be close too impossible. _****_Just catching their eye are their followers w_****_e feel it's unfair._**

NARRATOR & CHORUS:: Once Team Kakashi explain their true abilities just listening made the other team feel even worse now becoming their side partners as they a ride on the smooth train.

**_TEAMS: _****_Thinking they are the favorite team of the district w_****_hich we all know that's complete absurd!_**

_TEAM KAKASHI : __The true is very the obvious w__e are like one of the known and strongest teams of Konoha. __K: Never I've felt complete to have teammates like you __Sasu: It's great to return and reunite with you all __Saku: Never in my life I thought I can be sure of anything __N: Believe in hope as its stays together in unison. __There's so much adventure just ready for us. __New friends to be made and new enemies to defeat f__or we shall be ready for whatever comes our way a__s we are the practically the next legendary team._

NARRATOR, **JIRAIYA, TSUNADE, _TEAMS, _**CHORUS: It was **_happy_** and **_friendship_** and **_life_** and **_spirit _**and **_anger a_**nd **_envy _**and **reduction** and **_sincerity _**and **_jealously _**and **_Hope_** and **_pride _**and **_loneliness_** and **_proud_** and **_hardships_**

_TEAM KAKASHI: __The true is very the obvious w__e are like one of the known and strongest teams of Konoha. __There's so much adventure just ready for us n__ew friends to be made and new enemies to defeat. __For we shall be ready for whatever comes our way a__s we are the practically the next legendary team._

NARRATOR, _TEAM KAKASHI, _CHORUS, **TWO SANNINS, _TEAMS: _**It was **_happy _**and **_friendship _**and **_life _**and **_anger _**and **_envy_** and **_Love_** and **_joy_** and **_heart_** and **_hope_** and **_pride _**and **_loneliness a_****_nd dark and light and faith and loyalty and worry and _****_Soul and precious and proud and knowledge and sense a_****_nd kindness and hate and perfection and hardships and fear….. _****_

* * *

_**

I've combine chapters 2 & 3 together since they were orignally as one anyway hopefully you won't mind. I've already have Act 1 all planned out just gotta set it into motion.


	3. Feelings

I'm back sorry it took me this long to update you see I've been away on vacation & had writer's block and finally here it is the 4th scene of Naruto: The musical, well enjoy because I put alot of times worth.

**

* * *

3. FEELINGS **

The next day Naruto, Sakura, & Sasuke were taking a scroll around the village just enjoying each others company even began discussing the good old' days and how their lives were during their separation. After telling the stories of that time they had few things on their mind.

SASUKE: _I am complete shock to over hear their time since my deflection. __Yes, I knew I'll cause some amount of pain b__ut really I couldn't any option and I must become stronger to kill Itachi. W__ell at least the power shrift is now in balance between the three of us a__fter all we were train by one of the sannins ourselves. __However I've notice we each had pick up a few of their habits like __Naruto has become little perverted, __Sakura is little more violent & has become quite the gambler, a__nd I continue to seek power & found ways to manipulate ones mind for my own biting._

_SAKURA: After that venture we're lucky to save Sasuke-kun before he had gotten any worse. He's the perfect tool that will do anything as long as it gets him stronger to avenge his clan now he can move finally move on with his life. Months ago Naruto & I had completed our mission which was saving Sasuke. Now together with Sasuke & everyone else is to eliminate the Atasuki before they reach Naruto again. I hope they can manage it because they becoming harder & stronger to take down per member we face, however I still say Sasori the most pain in the ass considering I would've been dead hadn't been for Chiyo-sama. Sasuke-kun, you have always told me that I'm annoying & need training I suppose your deflection really gave me a huge reality check. Naruto, ever since the first chuunin exam I discover I was weaker than you and just by watching you battling Kiba & Neji, made me want to try harder and even when I cried and ask you to bring Sasuke-kun back. You could've turn away but instead you made a promise of a lifetime to me in bringing him back though you could've lost your life prior that by that foolish wish I made for you and will stick by my promise in protecting you both from harms way._

_NARUTO: Well like I promise Sakura-Chan of returning Sasuke back and it has been finally fulfill several months ago. __I am grad we're able to convince teme that we'll help him fight Itachi and save his ass from the snake bastard. __Though the fight against Sasuke was a son of bitch you'll be thinking that the three of were the sannin instead.__Then after the final blow Sasuke finally to his senses and escaping from Orochimaru making Team Kakashi whole again. __It's very fortunate we able to rid the curse seal however I find it shame that Yamato & Sai are no longer with us, b__ut I suppose its bit more peaceful without Sai insulting me or Sakura with the nicknames, p__lus Kakashi-sensei is happier with his old teammate back in tow. __After such exclusion, issue, faces of awkwardness, and the fade of dark depression h__as slowly flown by now here are as unison three. __Now the only thing that remains is defeating the Akatsuki, becoming Hokage, a__nd hopefully winning the heart of the woman who I love. _

"Guys that were such a tragic event that I do not want to repeat again and teme if you ever think of leaving I will break every single bone in your body and drag your crazy ass back." warned Naruto

Sasuke & Sakura turn to each other and laugh.

"Don't worry dope I think that might not be happen again anytime soon." said Sasuke "So guys do you know how many buji the akatsuki contains?" asked Sakura "No idea but I have a feeling its over 5 and there maybe only one or two junchurriki left." Naruto replied sadly as he continues to eat his ramen. Sakura embrace him "Naruto they won't take you I refuse to allow it. Just remember that you are not alone and you have friends who are willing to help you whenever you need it." "Thank you Sakura-Chan but I can take them besides that part of the reason why I left to train with ero-sennin." "I know I just don't want anything to happen to you I promise I'll kill every single member if that means protecting you from their hands." _'They've gotten closer than I thought if I didn't know any better Sakura's actions are out of more than just plain friendship.' thought Sasuke_ "I'll fine Sakura-Chan promise!" simile Naruto as he given her the nice guy pose. "Well I'm out of here I got some training to catch up after yesterday's event." said Sasuke "Yeah and I promised Tsunade that I'll meet her in her office which is in THREE MINUTES gotta split. See ya two later!" Sakura fled to the Hokage's office "Later dope!" "Later teme, and hey in while I'll come by timely for spar!" "Whatever!"

Sasuke leaves Naruto alone to think and he continues eating. Just when he about to leave Team Asuma came in and being her loud usual self Ino speaks up letting everyone know of their appearance.

"HEY NARUTO WHAT'S SHAKING?" Ino scream "Ino, he's feet away from you no need to yell!" Shikamaru argue. Ino ignore him and walk towards Naruto "YO INO, SHIKAMARU, CHOUJI, ASUMA HOW ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Naruto _'Stupid loud ass troublesome blondes.' thought Shikamaru_ "Nothing much we're thinking of a small change and come to ramen for once and you?" explain Asuma "Oh nothing much really Sakura-Chan left to see Granny Tsunade and teme to trained whom I'll meet up with later." Naruto replied

Naruto & Team Asuma grab a table, Naruto check his wallet to see does he have enough then help Chouji with his orders and suggests he should sample them all! Luckily for Asuma's wallet Chouji only ask 1/3 of the menu. "So have you heard from Sai-kun yet?" asked Ino "Yeah and that bastard is out on guard duty he wishes that he was till on our team and the only time he is when we're taking A or S rank missions or when Kakashi taking up other missions with other jounin or Rin sometimes we have Yamato otherwise its just us originals." explain Naruto, "Uh Ino I doubt the guy likes you more than friendly-like because he partially called you Miss Lovely is to avoid a beating like he'd receive from Sakura-Chan when he called her ugly or hag." "Yeah I was so sure that day we're introduce that he me called fat!" said Chouji, stuffing his face "No way Chouji you mustn't think of such things." "Well if he did then it's his black ass!" "Ok guys we're in public place okay so lets try to be appropriate at least." said Asuma "Yes Asuma-sensei." said Ino, Naruto & Chouji "I really don't know why you all bother, Sai is the type of guy who insult anyone out respect in such a polite manner Ino and as for you Naruto you really gotta give Sakura because if she hasn't look at you for 3 years than obviously she knows no such thing of interest. I don't blame you both for trying but honesty speaking love is very troublesome complex of life." Shikamaru

Then it became steer silent in the table of the five shinobis especially when the two blonde loud-months are now in deep thought taking in Shikamaru's words to understanding. Chouji afraid to say anything with sounding he had offend Ino & Naruto in any matter. _'Just had to open your mouth didn't ya Shikamaru. I swear to god that will get in a lot of trouble one day no matter how brilliant you are.' thought Chouji 'It's quiet too quiet for my liking please don't blow you two.' thought Asuma_, he then smoke out another cigar. Moments later Naruto rids the tension by laugh heartily and Team Asuma stares at him confuse.

"Hey Naruto, what do you see funny?" asked Ino "Oh its Shikamaru's comment on how troublesome love and be. Then you went go on describing how wrong Ino & I are for choosing Sai & Sakura-Chan. Obvious for a lazy bastard like yourself haven't been in love." Naruto smirks "Oh and you think you know what love is?" quoted Shikamaru "Sure and I've learn this through growth of my feelings for Sakura-Chan not on ero-sennin's lessons nor books he tried get me to read." "I'm dying to here this story!" sarcastic Ino "Go on Naruto, give indulge me with this meaning of love!" "Gladly Shikamaru!"

_NARUTO: __Love is a prize possession that shouldn't be taken likely. __Many who has and use it for their own needs t__hat isn't love but greed. __Love is something that you can say y__ou can show it or even feel it. __So many mysteries behind it all t__hat nobody may ever truly understand y__et there lives to be certain types of love_

_**SHIKAMARU: **__**Get to the point of this b**__**ecause I still don't see anything of the manner love**_

_NARUTO: __I'm getting to you lazy bum, h__owever the one I want to show Sakura is something so innocent, sweet, and pure s__omething that will blow her off the trail of life. __It will be something that she'll find something that she cannot live without. F__rom the bottom of my heart & soul the kind of love that I always s__tand by her side be her everything. __I don't care if she hits, cries, yell or abuse me i__n truth she's hot, nice, sweet, headstrong woman who I can't deny. __The type of love I feel is true love s__omething that's love without condition, motive or attachment. __Loving someone just because they are themselves, not their actions or beliefs in particular. __A complete differ from the normal romantic, puppy, platonic, & free love e__ven if I'm deny I'll still love, protect, & make her happy even if that means my life. _

Team Asuma stare at awe of his words and definition of love. Even the lazy genius, Shikamaru, was silent and couldn't think of a comeback.

"Naruto that was so sweet and very romantic in a sense." Ino awed "Yeah Naruto who knew you feeling felt that way. I always you had feelings for Sakura but never in that way man!" said Chouji, quietly "Well I am and still willing to go over the world for her wellbeing. I guess you can that I am in love and will forever be for the ill-temper, super strength, headstrong pink haired chuunin teammate of mines." Naruto chuckled as he starched his head embarrass "Too bad she never see you anything more than a friend Naruto." imply Asuma "Yeah HELL if I was in her place I would definitely take you. Only an idiot like forehead would let a promising guy like you slip through her fingers." "Why doesn't that surprise me?" "Shikamaru please don't do start just admit Naruto has a nack of knowledge when it comes to love." Ino argues "It's troublesome to explain!" "Everything is troublesome for lazy ass!"

Then Shikamaru & Ino yells anything that comes into mind. Before this drags on Asuma intervenes.

"Enough the both of settle down and PLEASE act your age!" cried Asuma "Yes Asuma-sensei." "Good now Naruto had you ever told this to Sakura?" "No and there's no point because I know she doesn't want me." Naruto replied "Aw c'mon Naruto sure she dumps you but its 3 years later and three years can change a person." Chouji informed "Forget it and even if I asked her there'll be a real actual date between and she'll most likely want to kick my ass. Besides she already broke my heart once and I refuse to go through again. I'm willing to maintain Sakura-Chan's happiness despite the risk, besides as long as she's happy than there's nothing for me to worry about."

Team Asuma stares sadly at the fox boy and they paid for their meal and head out the doorway.

_**INO: **__**C'mon Naruto you really got to be serious t**__**ell me how many years have you been in love with my best friend a**__**nd a lovely guy like you is so willingly letting her go. **__**What do you not realize that could be a mistake? **__**I mean the biggest mistake of your life!**_

_NARUTO: __Even if I fought back e__ven if I confess e__ven if tell her the exact words I told you all s__he still can reject me m__eaning I'll be heartbroken shell again._

_**CHOUJI: **__**Well I say if I were in your position i**__**f I felt deeply for a girl I love o**__**f course I may want to do the every same.**__**But maybe you should give another shot s**__**aying you give up Sakura is like saying you give up becoming Hokage**_

_NARUTO: __You know that's the last thing I will ever give up t__here is reason why I want to be Hokage a__nd I promise that dream will come true._

_**SHIKAMARU: **__**I maybe not be your teammate at all h**__**owever I am your friend and this I have to say. **__**You are dismissing some factors your relationship **__**I am assure that you ignore importance Sakura has concerning you o**__**r rather should I say avoid the subject at all cost. **__**Naruto get this through your head s**__**he doesn't love Sasuke at all e**__**ven your team notices her behaviors except you!**_

_NARUTO: __If she worry about me s__he has no reason to __I know she isn't in love with teme anymore __I just didn't to interfere in their relationship. __I've work this hard just to get her become my best friend a__nd refuse to allow this unrequited love to interfere with that_

_**ASUMA: **_**_So do you admit there's a crystal chance of you two happening? _****_I know you are scare because you're past experience h_**_**owever like Chouji said t**__**hree years is a long time for a person to change themselves f**__**rom observing her behavior. **__**Her relationship with has become more than just plain friendship t**__**here's a possibility that she may like you.**_

_NARUTO: __Even if that true will she go along with it a__s hopeful I don't want to be again. __But I guess another time may do the trick o__k I'm in on this just tell me how._

_**TEAM ASUMA: **__**Well Sakura is a kinda girl that shouldn't be taken likely f**_**_irst come out slow and smooth d_**_**o not force any pressure or she may become suspicious. **_**_S & C: If you mess this you may not be given a chance again s_**_**o this very carefully. **__**A: Despite the possibility everything can go simply wrong **__**I: Just leave to us this mission f**__**or I am Sakura's best friend so I what to do o**__**r even what to advice. **__**With us on your side my friend y**__**our sweet dreams are crystal clear to achieve. **__**Once the date begins the rest will be up to you f**__**or the aftermath we all do not know. **__**However we can promise you this Naruto t**__**hat Sakura will be yours!**_


End file.
